Anya episodes
by Ten'ou Noriko
Summary: SeaQuest fanfic in the year 2032. This is the first installment of the famous Anya episodes
1. Default Chapter Title

Anya Dvorak is pacing her quarters. She is on the _Orion_, SeaQuest's sister ship in design and relations. Anya rubs her face and brushes her hands through her brown hair, that reaches to the shoulders. She is young, perhaps nineteen. She's extremely nervous. She sits down and immediately stands up. She paces again and starts to stumble. Her vision blurs a bit. She runs for the door and falls to her knees. She opens her mouth to yell for help but falls unconscious before she can speak. Camera pans out to see her body on the floor in standard UEO military uniform. (Cut to bridge) Captain Brett Sampson is standing at the bridge. He's overlooking his organized staff and console workers. We view two in particular. They are talking to each other. One is an Indian man, tall and muscular, fairly good looking. The other is a small strawberry blonde headed woman. She seems harmless, but the UEO knows all too well that looks can deceive. The woman is Chief Petty officer Mary Catherine Hart. The man is XO Maurice "Moe" Hajik. Sampson looks at his watch and sighs. SAMPSON: Hajik! Where's my ensign? She was due here for training ten minutes ago HAJIK: I'm sorry sir, I have no idea where she is. SAMPSON: this is the problem with teenagers! Oliver probably has the same problem. Last time she was on the 'Nex with his Wolenczak kid.  Sampson JAASON LEXI:  Cap, Dvorak is in med bay. She appears to be in a coma but it's like I've never seen! SAMPSON:  what?  I'll be there soon HART: me too sir! If you'll allow... SAMPSON: of course, Hajik, take con  (CUT to Med bay) Anya lies in a bed. She's twisting and twitching. Lexi is hooking up a blood pressure machine to Anya. She begins to thrash. An assistant puts in a sedative. Enough to calm her but not knock her out. Sampson and Hart walk in. SAMPSON: How'd you find her, Doctor? LEXI: The Lucas Wolenczak boy vidlinked her and found her. He immediately called us. ANYA: You'll pay! No...NO! Not me!! Leave me the hell alone!  I'm such a nuissance. SAMPSON: It's ok, what happened Ensign? ANYA: must of been the heat in the room, I fell was all. SAMPSON:  Dvorak? ANYA: Sir, I swear! SAMPSON: has this happened before 

ANYA:  of course not. HART: Anya...please...for your health ANYA: It's happened quite frequently in the day for around  three months SAMPSON: WHAT?! Why didn't you tell anyone ANYA:  I didn't want to be a problem. I..I dunno... HART: macronesia war was three months ago ANYA:  This has absolutely nothing to do with the macronesian war! LEXI: Anya, Let's talk about this, ok? You were mumbling, who was in your dream ANYA: none of your business! I've got a shift now! Can't this wait? LEXI: I'm afraid not. ANYA:  but..I have to work right now! It was just a small fainting! Nothing bad!! I.... I gotta go! Captain..tell them! I have to work!! I have to go... I... I.... LEXI: ok.. ok.. calm down Ensign Dvorak, it's ok.. ANYA no, it's not _ok_! LEXI: alright, we'll discuss this another time, ok?  it's ok...when you're more comfortable. ANYA: can I go work? LEXI: physically you're ok.  yes.  LEXI: well Captain, if you know anything, now would be the time. SAMPSON: only what you know and her Macronesia experience. She was captured on a mission that she never should have been on (hint of regret...I think so!) We ransomed her back in a week but she stayed on leave for around a month. LEXI:  how would she take scheduled appointments with me for psychiatric evaluation? HART: no, Anya's my friend and she hates psychiatrists.  sorry LEXI: no need, it's a thankless job. But I think it should at the least stay open as an option SAMPSON: agreed. (CUT to Anya on vidlink with Lucas) ANYA: Lucas, the dreams come during the night now! LUCAS: have you sought a dream interpreter or a psychiat- ANYA:  no shrinks LUCAS: ok, how about telling me? ANYA when I'm ready... LUCAS: don't bottle it in, Anya, I'm worried for you ANYA: I know  when I was.. in Macronesia...o god..Lucas... I wouldn't tell them what they wanted...I wouldn't! I was strong! I didn't do it! So I was given to...  SAMPSON: Ensign Wolenczak, this better be good, I usually don't accept chat calls WOLENCZAK: It's about Anya, Sir, I think she's in trouble again. Is this a secured link? SAMPSON:  it is now. Proceed WOLENCZAK: Anya has been troubled about her Macronesian experience. SAMPSON: PTS? WOLENCZAK: A strange form of Post Traumatic Syndrome...yes. She was talking about how she wouldn't give information and what they did to her. Thats all I got. Then she severed our link. SAMPSON: She's told us nothing of the experience. I'll send Dr. Lexi WOLENCZAK: no! No psychiatrists. You push her and she'll go so quickly into a shell, you'll never get her out again. SAMPSON: So it seems. I'll give her a weeks leave, and you too. She'll trust you. Oliver owes me one anyway. WOLENCZAK: are you sure? SAMPSON: positive, _Orion_ out.  (CUT TO Oliver Hudson, SeaQuest CO. His reading a random book when Sampson comes on. Hudson looks up) HUDSON: Brett, what brings you to my boat? SAMPSON: hello Oliver, this is about my young ensign and your young ensign. HUDSON: he's not young, the boy's 29. SAMPSON: he's 19 and he's been talking to my ensign. HUDSON: His empty console this morning noticed that too. About that... SAMPSON: not know. Anya is in trouble, and it seems that Wolenczak can help her HUDSON: what could he do? SAMPSON: Anya needs someone who she trusts! Anyway, think of it as you repaying me for that time in Ann Arbor, you know that girl HUDSON:  Fine.. fine... Lucas is yours for the week. But if he fools off, shoot 'im! (CUT TO Anya. She's in an empty shower room. She is pacing again and negins to pull at her neck line. She waves her shirt like it's too hot. Anya becomes more gruff and begins to scratch at the clothes. She tears them off and runs into the shower. She pours the soap all over her, trying desperately to wash herself. She starts to scratch at skin until the shower water is being mixed with blood. Anya screams and Mary Hart runs into the room. She sees Anya runs and grabs a towel.) ANYA: got to get clean!! I'm so damn dirty! MARY: Anya! (wraps Anya in towel and notices the blood> Oh my god...Anya...you're bleeding! ANYA: It's not my blood! It's theirs!  LEXI:  Anya... I didn't know it was this serious! HART: She's gone crazy! Talking about filth and dirtiness and blood! Just crazy! LEXI:  I see... I know it's slightly premature to say but, has she... talked about rape? HART: No! You can't possibly think that?! What evidence do you have?! LEXI: Whoa, Ms. Hart, it was merely a theory HART: Anya's fine! LEXI: There is no need for you to get worked up over a perfectly liable reason for her erratic actions! HART:  She was not _raped_! She's strong! The girl can take care of herself! LEXI: That doesn't matter. Even Rome fell.  (CUT TO Docking bay. Lucas walks onto the _Orion_ and looks around. He's greeted by A Chief Security Officer and Sampson.) SAMPSON: Ensign? Welcome aboard. WOLENCZAK:  Where is she? SAMPSON: Med bay WOLENCZAK: What happened? What's wrong? Was it another dream? SAMPSON:  You knew about the dreams and didn't tell anyone?! LUCAS:  That's not... important right now! Let's see Anya! SAMPSON: This way.  How long have you known this information, Ensign?  SAMPSON: Yep, definitely one of Dvorak's friends (CUT TO medbay. Lucas walks in and Anya looks up. She jumps from the cot and reaches her arms out. They are bandaged from her scratching them.) ANYA: Lucas help me! (Lucas grabs Anya and runs from the room. Lexi comes around the corner and chases after them. Anya and Lucas sprint towards an empty room. Lucas pulls both of them in and locks it. Dr. Lexi hits his hands against the door. He sighs and stops, turning to get the Captain. CUT TO inside of the room) LUCAS: Anya  talk. ANYA: I'm fine Lucas, please... LUCAS: You're in tears Anya, I used to never see you like this. Your arms are covered in bandages... God, Anya, don't lie to me, I'm your friend! ANYA: The only one left... I don't remember, Lucas. LUCAS:  Why don't you trust me? I trust you!! You do remember... please for me. Trust me, I trust you. ANYA: No you don't!  LUCAS: Anya... ANYA: I CAN'T! I CAN'T REMEMBER! LUCAS: Or is it that you don't want to.  ANYA: Shut up... LUCAS: No. I care too much about you to leave this alone! ANYA: SHUTUP! LUCAS: No,  LUCAS: Anya, I care too much for you.  ANYA: Oh shit... SAMPSON: Anya?! Ensign? ENSIGN!!  CUT TO med bay. Lucas is holding Anya's hand. Lexi has her rehooked up to a blood pressure machine and is giving her an IV. Lucas looks very distressed as Lexi takes off Anya's bandages and the nails gouges throughout her skin. Lucas looks away as some of the skin threatens to peel off some more. Sampson walks over and places his hand on Lucas' shoulder. SAMPSON: I know it's hard, son, but she'll pull through. LUCAS:  I...I'm sorry. SAMPSON: Wasn't your fault.  LEXI: Just a seizure, let it past. LUCAS: But...she's... LEXI: Probably your first right? Yes it's scary but she's really fine.  ANYA: They sent a shrimp! MYERS: You're not so big yourself  MYERS: What is your name? ANYA: Barabara Streisand.  MYERS: You were saying?  ANYA: Anya... Ensign Anya....  Ensign Anya Dvorak.... Let the hell go of me! MYERS:  Not yet.  MYERS: Take ms. Dvor-ack ANYA: It's pronounced Dvorshak! MYERS: Take the bitch to bourne. ANYA: I don't want to see that man...  ANYA: NO!! PLEASE!! I DON'T want to see HIM! LUCAS: Anya, it's ok! I'm here! LEXI: My god, her pulse is racing LUCAS: Anya, it's ok..  BOURNE: Leave us. GUARD: But she's extremely dangerous, sir BOURNE: Now.  Dvorak, of the UEO _Orion_. How interesting to have you over. What were you after dear? ANYA: Bite me. BOURNE: You know I will  ANYA: Get your hands off me! BOURNE: Is that anyway to treat the president of Macronesia ANYA: I could think of better ways, Assho-  ANYA: Please...stop... BOURNE:  When I want to. (CUT TO Orion. Anya jerks up and grabs for Lucas. She's in pure terror and clutches to Lucas.) ANYA: Lucas... LUCAS: I'm here...i'm here... ANYA: Oh god...he... he touched me Lucas... I told him to stop... he wouldn't stop... I feel so terrible, Lucas... LUCAS:  Why didn't you tell anyone? ANYA: It was my fault, if I hadn't angered him. SAMPSON: No, you had no place on that mission LEXI: Mission...what? when was this? LUCAS: Three months ago LEXI: When SeaQuest and Orion fought the Macs together? LUCAS: Yeah... LEXI: This had to be eating at you, Anya, perhaps you should talk about it with me, after a full medical exam ANYA: I want to go LEXI: You need an exam to see if you're ok ANYA: No... LUCAS: I'll be with you ANYA: Don't leave me LUCAS: I'll be here, I'm not going anywhere. ANYA: Thankyou... SAMPSON:  Well, Dr. LEXI: The damage was great. Lucas here helps her though. She'll need counseling. I don't believe she'll have to be taken off the ship. SAMPSON: That's good.  anything to get her well.  LEXI: She told us, asked for help. There's hope. SAMPSON: Thank God.  at least we have hope.  THE END 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Just another day By Shea Elizabeth Akers 

based on SeaQuest DSV and 2032 

Scene starts out in Tony Piccolo's quarters. He has an arm brace. He recently was in a launch crash. Luckily he got out/saved, the others weren't so lucky. An unrecorded current in the waters caused it. Mara Amos is a close friend of Tony's. She's a bit of a bad egg. She's on the _Terra_, another DSV ship, not as well equipped as SeaQuest, _of course_. She used to be on SeaQuest but was transferred because she tried to hit Hudson. Usually she would have to do time, but she's the niece of Secretary McGath. McGath is giving her a second chance on the Terra, or else to the big house she goes. Mara is pacing and clenching her teeth. She's talking...more yelling, at Tony who's on vid link. MARA: Tony! I hate missions! TONY: it'll be a breeze, in and out. MARA: that's not the point. This one is in Macronesia. The big M, land of the macs. I don't want to go there. TONY: my girl ain't scared is she? MARA:  Not as much as they'll be scared of me  don't call me your girl,  boy. TONY:  Well, by going on the mission it ensures the safety of your captain MARA: hey, Hudson had it coming to him! He deserved to be knocked around a bit.  military hard ass... TONY: so what's the real problem, hot shot? MARA: they're recruiting from four main boats. Obviously SeaQuest, but as for the others...Terra might be on the list. TONY: you'll be ok. Why worry! MARA: A war isn't fun! Especially with psycho president Bourne.  the man defines the words: mental disorder  Tomorrow, we'll learn what boats. TONY: why don't you want to go to Macronesia? MARA: Cuz I don't! TONY: didn't you used to live there? MARA: shut up, none of your business! TONY: ok, ok ok, I'll see you later, k? MARA: yeah yeah sure sure  by the way, Tony, get well. TONY: why? You care about me? MARA: no.  MARA: damnit! I better not be going to Macronesia. CUT TO the _Orion_ Anya is talking to Lucas on vid ANYA:  I'm fine. It's been a little over half a year since then. LUCAS: you just got out of severe counseling though... Is this safe for you? ANYA: I've been on active duty for three days! LUCAS: Ooh...three days. I'm just worried. ANYA: Lucas, the past is the past. I can't change it. I was raped. End of story. LUCAS: blunt much? ANYA: maybe you need to talk to my specialist about my rape more then I do. LUCAS: well, when you care about someone and they get hurt, you sort of get affected by it. ANYA: cheer up.  My dreams are really less frequent. I haven't had a seizure in over a month! LUCAS:  that's great! But more importantly, when is your next leave. A mission does not sound healthy or good or safe or... ANYA: how am I supposed to face my fears if I'm being babied? LUCAS: I don't think... ANYA: I'm going dad. LUCAS:  hey! I don't act like your father!  Well, maybe a brother, or a cousin, or maybe I'm trying to be a friend! ANYA: I'm a big girl now, Luc. My shifts on. I gotta go. LUCAS: fine. Talk to you later. When's the mission? ANYA: five days. If I don't return, there is a disk for you in my drawer. LUCAS:  don't say that! ANYA: I gotta go! Sampson will kill me if I'm late. Bye!  ANYA:  Dear Lucas  Damn, I hate lying to you. I'm leaving for Macronesia tonight.  OPEN ON conference room. There are four people being briefed. Lonnie Henderson of SeaQuest, Anya Dvorak of the Orion, Mara Amos of the Terra and Jackson Bilce of the Poseidon. Hudson, Sampson, Smith (Terra captain) and Marsters (Poseidon cap) are sitting at one end of a conference table while the others are sitting on the other end. Smith is standing up, pointing to a hologram. She is a laissez-faire type captain. SMITH: You four have been chosen for this mission for many different reasons but your objectives are the same. Macronesia has recently taken over the island of Lenobia. Lenobia gives all access to the upper pacific ocean. Even though Lenobia is in Macronesia,  we need you people to go there and gather as much information on the island and everything surrounding it as possible.  yes, ensign. ANYA: Why don't we have it already charted? Can't our technology do this for us? MARSTERS: As you have seen, there is a weapon that liquifies land mass. Well, the Lenobians found a way to reverse this weapon and have created their own territory. Macronesia has taken the island and now has the information. Though that has significant importance, that is not your mission.  Continue Captain Smith. SMITH: thank you. There will be no radio or any contact of any kind. You'll be gone a week. Next Monday at 2000 hours, there will be a launch. It leaves at 2015, with or without you. Here are furthur details.  Dismissed. Good luck.  SMITH: Mara, we've gone over this. I know you don't like it there, but where you are is far from where you were born. MARA: Cap, you see, I don't like anything Macronesian at all. _You_ try growing up in that place, it's neither happy nor fun. It creeps me out. After what they did to my buddies there, I don't ever want to go back! SMITH: There is nothing we can do about that. You are a defect of the Macronesian territory. Going back in could possibly get you caught but you're the best choice. You have skills, as Hudson knows,  that not many people have. Bourne taught you well. Just go, do what you have to do, how you want to do it and come back alive. Most importantly come back. MARA: But... SMITH: I'll see you next week, lieutenant. 

CUT TO SEAQUEST; messhall, JJ Fredericks is sitting with Lucas, who is pushing his food around with his fork. Tim O'neal comes over and watched Lucas with a confused look. Lucas stabs the fork in his...whatever that was, the thing called food, O'neal chuckles. O'NEAL: I know it's hard to believe, but it's already dead, Luc.  FREDERICKS: Lucas? You ok?  Lucas! LUCAS:  Oh..wha... um.... Fine? O'NEAL: What's up? LUCAS: Um..  nothing..yourself? FREDERICKS: You seem scared. LUCAS: I am... to tell you the truth. Anya went to Macronesia. She lied to me. O'NEAL: Anya? LUCAS: Yeah, Anya dvorak, Ensign on the Orion. She left for a mission  She might not come back... Like Brody.  FREDERICKS: You can't think that way. Is she new at this stuff LUCAS: no, she went on a mission during the Orion/SeaQuest invasion. She was held prisoner and had  a difficult time. O'NEAL: Another mission, she's gotta be scared LUCAS: That's the weird thing! She's not! She was looking forward to it! FREDERICKS: Some guts, that sailor! LUCAS: I'm just worried. FREDERICKS: Good LUCAS:  What? O'NEAL: I think she means that it's good you worry. Pray for her. Henderson went on it too. FREDERICKS: Sh..Tim this is still classified. O'NEAL: Sorry. LUCAS: I don't want her to go. HUDSON:  It's not your choice. LUCAS: Aren't there exceptions to every rule?! HUDSON: It's a part of her therapy also. LUCAS: I know, I know, it's just that she... HUDSON: You're afraid she might die. Understandable, but she's been trained in martial arts by her mother since four. She's a big girl now, ensign, Dvorak can handle herself. LUCAS: Yessir.  See you on the bridge  LUCAS:  Damn it, Anya. 

CUT TO THE MISSION: Anya, Mara, Lonnie, and Jackson Bilce are hauling the supplies onto the ground. The launch slips beneath the surface and the lights disappear. Mara covers the supplies with branches and camouflages it. The team slips into the forest and huddles together. Everyone has their photon rifles. Anya has a photon gun, it's more confortable for her. Anya plops down. ANYA: Man, I should've worked out harder. LONNIE: Quiet, we don't know who's around to hear us. BILCE: No one. They're about six miles from us, on the other side of the island. MARA: What are you babbling about? BILCE: I can pick up mind waves. I'll know where and when they are near us, well, when I transmit. ANYA: So, if you search for them, they know? But only if they have a psion. BILCE: Exactly.  MARA: I can't believe I'm back. LONNIE: Well you are. What are you doing up there? MARA: None of your business! LONNIE: On the contrary, it is my business. I am a part of this team. MARA: My god, someone shut her up.  ANYA: This is so weird. MARA:  Bombs away!  ANYA: Does this taste the same as the stuff we have? BILCE: You've never had a real coconut? ANYA: Well... no, but, I'm sure it tastes the same as the stuff we have right.  LONNIE: God, I love this stuff. MARA: How's Tony doing? LONNIE: Tony? He's ok. I don't think he's fully realized the fact that he watched five people die, cuz he doesn't seem affected. His arm is healing quickly. MARA: He only survived that because of his gills. LONNIE: And Lucas just came back from the _Orion_. He was stationed there for a few months, something about a medical emergency. BILCE: You can call it that. ANYA:  What do you mean 'you can call it that'?  BILCE: Nothing, forget it. ANYA: Forget it?! How would you know something like that?! You didn't... MARA:  We're going to go look for berries. Anya  come.  BILCE: And then there were two. LONNIE: What did you mean by what you said? BILCE: As a safety precaution, I scanned everyone. LONNIE:  Without permission BILCE: With mcgath permission. Did you know Anya is here for medical therapy reasons LONNIE: that's none of our business BILCE: I think it is. If she can't do her duty because of the rape, then what are we going to do LONNIE: whoa...slow down... did you say rape BILCE: Yeah. LONNIE: She's nineteen and was RAPED! BILCE: hate to bust bubbles here, but girls are raped all the time. LONNIE: You say it with such... BILCE: It doesn't bother me, cuz it didn't happen to me. I'm only affected if she gets us killed because some Bourne raped her LONNIE: BOURNE?! My god..  BILCE: Anyway, the troops...  Are heading back to base. Far away from us. We should set up camp.  CUT TO MARA and Anya MARA: I didn't even punch him! I just attempted too! Thank god I know people in high places. ANYA: I would have paid to see Hudson's face! Not everyone has the guts you do...or should I say gall? MARA: Yeah well, every ship has one. Although, I should have actually hit 'im. I can fight better then that ANYA: Agreed. Martial artist? MARA: Only what I learned in Macronesia, streets fighting. ANYA: I see, it explains the control issue on SeaQuest. MARA:  You? ANYA: I have black belts in Aikido, ishin-ru, tai kwan do and I'm on my fifth year studying kickboxing. MARA: Ouch. ANYA: Yeah, but the training didn't help me my last visit here. Of course, that wasn't entirely my fault.  MARA: what happened. ANYA:  I was raped by Bourne. MARA: Mon dieux... ANYA:  Oh, you speak French? Well, I was stunned and then horribly beaten. In torture, the broke my left arm. Bourne used that as an advantage over me.  MARA:  I see. I never knew. I'm sorry ANYA: Forget it. I'm dealing well. Lucas has been helping me. MARA: I know that brat! ANYA: He's not a brat! He helped me a lot.  change of topic. Why don't you like Macronesia? MARA: None of your business! ANYA: You say that a lot. I told you my skeleton. MARA: Alright, but if you tell a soul. I'll simply have to kill you. ANYA:  Deal. MARA: It started when I was younger in Macronesia... CUT TO The camp fire. Everyone is there, huddled around the fire. It gets really cold at night up here. The sky is beautifully speckled with stars. It reminds Anya of her nights in Maine, a favorite vacation spot. Everyone is chewing some coconuts, berries and the such (it's such a rarity to find real food, naturally). Anya is chowing on some of the freeze dried food. LONNIE: Tomorrow, we go to the main building. We'll split up and go to different parts. Eat up and sleep well. You'll need the energy MARA: Yes ma'am!  ANYA: Why do you think they chose you guys for this...er...I mean us... LONNIE: I don't know. I've gone on missions before. Several times in fact. MARA: I've been on a few, nothing much. BILCE: I was obviously chosen for my psychic sense. ANYA: About that... Could you refrain from reading my mind. I have this thing about me and psions. We don't mix well. You know, oil and water. BILCE:  You're just scared of psions. ANYA: I'm never scared. Well hardly ever, and least not of psions. MARA: Yeah, psions are nothin' BILCE: Don't underestimate us, delinquint. MARA:  I'm no delinquint!  BILCE: What a woman  LONNIE: O god, this is a strange mission! BILCE: Not only is that girl spicy, she's cute too! LONNIE: I served with her, you have no clue what you're getting yourself into! BILCE: Oh, yes I do. ANYA:  Okay, one more time. Let's have no scanning of me whatso ever! Got it? BILCE: Wish you could of told me before I did it ANYA:  You... you what... LONNIE: We know why you're here. If you need us, Anya, we're here for you. ANYA: What?! Screw you!! You entered my mind and read MY thoughts without MY permission! DAMN YOU!  I gotta find Mara! And it's only the first NIGHT!  MARA: What's wrong with the kid? BILCE: She was raped here a long time ago. MARA: How'd you know... never mind, dumb question.  SOLDIER1: Hold your fire! It's a kid! ANYA: I'm not a kid!!  I won't let you do this to me again!! SOLDIER2: I'll take her to HQ, see what we can have for her there.  Why didn't you see them coming? BILCE: I didn't check for them. How would I know if they'd send night troopers. LONNIE: You're psychic! THAT'S HOW!!! We're missing one of our crew!! We have to save her! BILCE: It's not in the mission... LONNIE: screw the mission! We do not get onto that launch next week without mara. Understand? BILCE: Help me with Anya, we'll get Mara tomorrow. CUT TO MORNING. Lonnie is cooking breakfast while Bilce scans the island. Anya is twitching a bit. Lonnie crouches down beside her and smiles. LONNIE: Anya? You awake?  poor kid... ANYA:  I'm not a kid... Mara....watch out...  where's mara? BILCE:  They got her. ANYA: No! I can't believe that! How'd they know! Can you find her? BILCE: I'm trying but her mind blocks are on so tight, I can't even make out the smallest wave! ANYA: O god... If I hadn't of stormed off. BILCE: Or I violated you.  not that it was my choice ANYA: What if what happened to me, happens to her... LONNIE: Ok, let's calm down, shall we? Let's think, Bilce, why couldn't you fortell this BILCE:  I'm a mind reader, not a fortune teller, dammit! ANYA: Oh god, Mara,  what have I gotten you into... CUT TO MARA She's in a decent cell. It's cement and the beds are rusty. It's roomy for the lack of visitors it has. Mara is pacing, holding her head, she walks to the door. MARA: Hey, macro trash!! Come here!  where the hell am I? < a stuffy short man walks in. He looks as if he had his school lunch money stolen every day. His name is Harry Shedd> SHEDD: Head Quarters MARA: I'm right! Damn macs! SHEDD: We are not of the Macronesian people, now shut up. MARA: I demand to see your superior! SHEDD: I am the superior MARA: Fine, then who the hell are you? SHEDD: Lenobian Military United Forces MARA: Locals, eh? SHEDD: Tell us where Bourne is. MARA: Bourne! You tell me! I'm from the UEO! SHEDD: Prove it! MARA: How dense are you leno... something peoples are? SHEDD:  Take her in for interrogation and then we'll let her go  if everything checks out, MARA:  My god! My shoe size is higher then your IQ! 

CUT TO Anya and the crew by a burnt out fire. There is a sun peaking over the ocean's crests, creating a gorgeous -holy-crap-I-wish-I-was-there type atmosphere for the reader. It is all too serene. The day seems as if it was sculpted for perfection. Camera pans down to the tarnish on the silver lining: Anya's face. She's cringing and shifting a bit. Suddenly, Anya yells and bolts up. Lonnie awakens and sees her. She runs to Anya's side. Anya starts to shake violently in a grand mal seizure. Lonnie yells for Bilce who jumps up and grabs a kit from his bag. BILCE: Just a seizure, let it pass. I've got a cloth in here somewhere. LONNIE: Wha... I wish there was something I could do BILCE: Just be careful she doesn't break your arm.  be careful. I've got to get a cloth from supplies, I'll be back  LONNIE:  God, Anya, pull through... and does he have to be so goddamn casual about everything?! BILCE:  Crap. LONNIE: Oh please god, hit us with one more thing, why dontcha...  sorry...  LONNIE: It's ok, Anya, you're alright ANYA:  Alright? How the hell am I all right?!  LONNIE: You're fine... Shhhh... it's ok...  ANYA: I saw him again... I saw him, Lonnie... he was there! LONNIE: Who...who was? ANYA: I saw bourne...in my dream. I thought these were stopping!! This is my first seizure and major dream since last month!  BILCE: Lonnie... LONNIE: Not now, Jackson. BILCE: Listen, they destroyed our supplies.  everything! It must have been those three mac guards who took Mara. LONNIE:  How will we survive? BILCE: We have no fresh water, and we'll have to rely on coconut juice. The berry bush we did find, is now barren. We should have gone easy on them first night. LONNIE: As for Anya? BILCE: What do you mean Anya?  LONNIE: The girl was raped! She just had a huge seizure and seems as if she'll crack any minute now! Our team is minus one AND we don't know how long we'll survive out here till next Monday! Are there any plus sides to this mission!? BILCE: I've mapped the area in our food expeditions, I haven't gotten close enough though to the buildings. LONNIE: I'm gonna kill Hudson for this mission. It's a farce! I just hope that Mara is having a better time. 

CUT TO MARA Shedd is standing in a conference room as Mara is sitting at the table. Her knees are against the table and she's fidgeting with one of those desk ball toys. SHEDD: Who is your commander? MARA: Captain Smith of the _Terra_ SHEDD: What is your mission? MARA: this is the third time, buddy, Let me go HOME! SHEDD: What is your mission? MARA: Fricking broken record.  To scope the uncharted island for possible advantages against the Macronesians? Are you not UEO allies? SHEDD: We are. MARA: Then why the third degree? SHEDD: We want the Macs free from our territory. We need All information. MARA: Screw you! I want to go back!! You have no right to keep a UEO citizen here against her will!  SHEDD: You did what? MAN: We expected them to be Macronesians, and I guess the men who brought her in, did it. MARA: did what? SHEDD:  Scavengers! How dare you take action without an order! MAN: We're truly sorry for these people. SHEDD: Sorry? We don't have extra supplies!! We're working on emergency lighting for heavans' sake!! How do you expect us to reimburse their supplies? Leave!! Find some way!  MARA: our supplies? You're kidding me? Sabotagers! SHEDD: Calm yourself. I'm a superior officer. I demand respect. MARA: officer of what?! This hell hole?! 

CUT TO Lucas on the bridge. Ford's at con. Lucas is sitting in a slight trance, his own world. Ford comes over and is a little annoyed with him. FORD: Lucas, at least try looking like you're doing your job.  Lucas! LUCAS:  Yessir! Ummm... eveything's fine. FORD: Lucas, keep your mind on your objectives! LUCAS: i.. I'm sorry... I just blanked out for a second. FORD: What's up? LUCAS: I'm worried for a friend. FORD: henderson... LUCAS: No, not her, I know she'll be ok. I meant Anya. FORD: Anya...? LUCAS: A friend of mine, if you remember, I've brought her up on numerous occasions.  I don't know if she'll live. She might die from enemy attack or her own thoughts...  FORD: She'll be ok, Lucas, she wouldn't be there if she didn't know what she was doing. LUCAS: But what if she doesn't know what she's doing! It's too soon! She's not ready for such a thing! It's too risky! FORD: are you worried about what happens to her or what'll happen to you if she dies? LUCAS:  You have no idea. FORD: Lucas, She'll be fine. I'm worried for you LUCAS: you have no right to be worried for me when valued crew members are risking their lives right now. FORD: I have every right to be worried.  For instance, why didn't you care so much about these missions when we did them in the Mac invasion! Why weren't you worried when you penetrated the macronesian border and hacked their systems? It's not the mission, it's who's on the mission. What is your relationship with Anya. Is it merely professional? LUCAS: Who do you think you are?! You can't judge my life like that! Anya is a friend! How dare you judge me! FORD: I'm not judging you, Lucas, I'm trying to find out what's really wrong.  Do you need some time off? LUCAS:  I'd Love that. FORD:  Dismissed. Be careful, you only have a week. Take a rest. LUCAS: I'll determine what _I_ do on _My_ leave,  sir.  O'NEAL: You did fine. FORD: Then why do I feel like the abusive parent?  O'NEAL: We all know he gets angry when he's overworked and stressed. He needs the week to relax. FORD: I hope so. O'neal: He's just a kid who's got know friends his level. Anya opened his heart a bit. FORD: I know, I know, but we try so hard 

CUT TO LUCAS: He's in a small café. He's sipping a coffee and has a paper propped so he looks like he's reading it, but he's just staring off into space. He moves his hand and spills his coffee all over the floor. The mug made a horrible clashing sound and he blushes deeply in embarrassment. He grabs a few napkins and starts to sop up the spilt Joe. A few people look over and shake their heads, resuming their reading and music listening. A woman walks over and bends down to help. Lucas looks up slowly. She's a beautiful young woman. Her hair hangs over her shoulders in an almost golden sheen. Her eyes are a deep silvery black that seem to absorb all light. She smiles and whispers, "It's ok, I got it." She places her hand briefly over Lucas' and sweeps up the Joe in a perfected swoop. She stands up in sync with Lucas. She's wearing a small apron over a mini skirt and a tank top. She places the dirty napkins and rags on her tray and she smiles again, Lucas' heart jumps a beat. She extends her hand. HELENE: I'm Helene Manaché. You're a sailor, right? LUCAS:  I...I... yeah. I'm actually an ensign. Ensign Lucas Wolenczak.  how'd you know? HELENE:  Lucky guess. UEO , eh? Any major ships I might know of? LUCAS: Yeah, SeaQuest. HELENE:  SeaQuest?! WoW! That's amazing! I totally read up on that invasion! I was rooting for the macs at that time, but, we all have faults.  wow, an actual SeaQuest member! How did it feels to surge into a battle like that! With the UEO Pride in your heart! LUCAS:  I actually was hungry at the time.  HELENE:  I'd love to buzz a bunch, but I'm still on. I'm off in five, stick around?  See ya sailor!  LUCAS:  Helene... maybe a little R&R isn't so bad! CUT TO LATER that night. Helene and Lucas have been wandering the streets. Helene picked up a ball she had found and is passing it between the two of them. Camera is at a bird's eye view of them. Helene stops and starts laughing hysterically. We pan in to see Lucas take Helene's hand as they continue their walk. They start to dance in the poorly lit street and the sound of their enjoyment flutters through the air. Lucas stops and smiles.> LUCAS: Well, I'm here  my hotel. HELENE: See you tomorrow? LUCAS: Promise. HELENE:  I usually don't talk to people as much s I have, nor gone for three hour walks! LUCAS: I'm glad you decided too. 

CUT TO MORNING: The camera pans into a view of a shower curtain. We hear the shower turn on and the steam begins to emit from the room. We cut to the bedroom. The sheets are strewn all over, as if the sleeper didn't sleep very well, at all. The sunlight cascades throughout the room, brushing apon everything, bringing a sweet glow to the room. For the first time in month's, Lucas' mood is positive. He exits the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his body. The steam has glazed his body. Lucas throws a flannel over his torso and sits down on the bed. He sighs and we can almost see his muscles releasing their tension. Lucas leans over to his computer and places a head set on. LUCAS: Computer, start 'Nex, code 34-567-9K, ID: Wizard.  LUCAS: Enter News Room, Corner red tape.  NICK: Wiz, what's up? LUCAS: Nothing much, I met this wonderful woman yesterday. NICK: Big surprise, The blonde always gets 'em. LUCAS:  Sure.  Nick, have you heard any news? NICK: On what? LUCAS: Lenobia.  NICK: I'm sorry Wiz. LUCAS:  What happened?! NICK: Well, Macronesia, specifically Bourne, is taking a quick visit to Lenobia. He heard about the mission. I'm sorry buddy. LUCAS: What about my friend! NICK: I'm not apologizing for that. Something else. LUCAS: What're you talking about? NICK: I'm the person who tipped them off, and I'm sorry but, I live in macronesia, my friend. LUCAS: NO! NICK: Hey, I got tired of waiting for you. We were supposed to take node three and run it for the newbies. Macronesia gave me a job. It's nice here Lucas, it is. LUCAS: Traitor! How could you just betray my trusts like that? I told you secrets!! NICK: And I told _you_ secrets, you know, like Bourne is going to Lenobia. LUCAS: What? You want sympathy? Go to hell.  LUCAS: Computer block wolfman, shut down.  LUCAS: I could be the reason for Anya and Henderson's death.  oh god...  LUCAS: I trusted you! I've known you for over ten years!! How could... Damn you!  LUCAS: What if it's my fault she...  LUCAS: Helene... HELENE: No, don't talk. I don't know who you think you are  but to flirt and lead me on like that and then have another girl?  what's wrong with? Why are you acting all neurotic? That vidlink will probably cost thousands of dollars! LUCAS: Stop, you don't understand HELENE: Don't tell me what I understand. All I know is that I come in here to your open door and you're thrashing around like a maniac LUCAS: I'm not a maniac! HELENE:  Don't bother contacting me, jerk. LUCAS: Helene... I really like you a lot. HELENE: Tell that to your girlfriend  LUCAS: There is no other girlfriend.  LONNIE: We're all a little stressed. MARA: Why, kids? ANYA: Mara?! You're back!  How?  MARA: They're not Macronesians, those men. They were a part of the Lenobian armed forces. I guess someone forgot to tell them that Bourne had other plans for them. LONNIE: Are you ok? Health or emotionally wise? MARA: Safe and sound. BILCE: Are the Lenobians hostile? MARA: I'm not sure. The head guy though is definitely a wanker, man! But I got a good run through of that side of the island. LONNIE: excellent, so maybe this mission isn't a complete failure. ANYA: Cheers to our mission's optimist  LONNIE: How's Bilce. ANYA:  Dead. LONNIE:  O god...  MARA: are you ok? ANYA: always. MARA: They might be gone  LONNIE: don't be stupid! MARA: Well, they're everything but gone. ANYA: I'll get flank. LONNIE: Excuse me? You don't know anything yet! How many how... Anya!  MARA: I've got her back, stake out here, Henderson. LONNIE: MARA!!  LONNIE:  Even in death he's trying to pick us up! CUT TO ANYA. She's running through the forest, shooting anything that moves, with an extremely good aim. > MARA:  Take right, I'll go to the left route, meet up front. ANYA: Right! And careful.  ANYA: Damnit! I thought you were Bourne!  MARA: Yo, I got left,  good run, eh? ANYA: Whatever, let's just get back, ok?  use this to tighten the grip. LONNIE: Good idea.  We can't keep her here. MARA: About a quarter of a mile that way  is a small cave. It's cold and probably full of bacteria but it's closure and the safest place for her right now. LONNIE: Alright, help me?  MARA: Lonnie, there's one more thing about those soldiers you should know. LONNIE: What? MARA: They weren't Lenobian, but macronesian. They know we're here.  LUCAS: God, it's not worth it.  Do you hear me?  CUT TO LONNIE and everyone else. They're in the cave. It is an unnatural cave, an abandoned base for the Lenobians maybe. The girls are huddled together. Anya is awake. She's wheezing a bit and has a slight cold. She's immobile. They have been there for days. Mara would go out and return with food along with reports of the Macronesian and Lenobian forces. They hear sometimes gunshots in the night. Anya begins to cough> LONNIE: You ok? ANYA: No LONNIE: God, I wish there was something I could do... I can't let you suffer. ANYA: I know, I wish that too, but  there's nothing. Man, my chest hurts so much. MARA: That's what happens when you get shot in battle. ANYA:  Thanks Mara, I'm glad you can point out the obvious. LONNIE: You're just a kid... it's so horrible...  ANYA: You know, I'm not dying, nor am I close to dying. It's ok, tomorrow we're picked up and I get to see my friends again and we'll forget this failed Mission. MARA:  Girls, I go out everyday, do you think I want to see Hudson's satisfied face when he hears of our failure?  of course not. I've already covered the island several times. It's pretty small. Nothing a short jog won't cover. LONNIE:  You're a genius 

FINI 


End file.
